


Day 1 - Flowers

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Godsfated [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Florist, F/M, Gen, Luna thinks that shit's cute as fuck, Multi, Noctis gets very excited about choosing flowers, One Single Phone Call To An OC, Other, Soulmates AU, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: With their wedding planning underway Luna and Noct sit for an appointment with a florist to choose the flowers for the ceremony
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Godsfated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	Day 1 - Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes Place During Godsfated, between Chapter 4 and 5.

Coming up on the wedding day Luna finds herself more relaxed than she anticipated being.

It's Noctis's anxiety across the bond that worries her.

So today, as they sit waiting for a florist to bring a portfolio of bouquets and decorations, she finally says something.

“Noctis. Are you having second thoughts?”

She pushes her concern across the bond, trying to show him he can talk to her.

“No.” His answer is firm, sure of himself. “It's just... A lot. Tons of people we don't even know all watching us get married...”

She smiles softly and nods.

“I suppose that is a lot to take in.” She lays her hand on his arm. “But we will be there together. And our friends will be there.”

Before Noct can reply the florist bustles in, a tablet in hand, and bows deeply.

“You Highnesses.” She stays low for a few beats before hurrying over to them and holding out the tablet. “Please, look as long as you like. A bride's big day should be perfect.”

Noctis takes the tablet and tips his head at the catalog , settling in against her side, forgetting about proper etiquette in the face of sharing the screen with Luna.

He's confused, she can feel it, so she takes charge and starts swiping through, murmuring to him softly.

“If you see one you like tell me.”

“Yea. Thanks.”

He smiles and studies the images on the screen.

Lunafreya hums softly as they look through the flowers.

“Wait. What's that one?”

Noctis is excited about it, the feeling buzzes along the bond.

The flower is a beautiful hibiscus, it's flaming pink-and-scarlet center stunning against sunshine-yellow petals.

“That's lovely.” Luna smiles at the Prince. “Hibiscus are an island flower.” She turns her attention to the florist. “Where do you get these?”

“We have our own greenhouses. Everything is grown by our workers.”

The portly woman preens, rhinestones in her bright red cat-eye glasses glittering in the sunlight from the massive window.

“Well your people certainly do wonderful work.”

The blond smiles serenely.

“They remind me of you.” Noct's voice is barely perceptible, and his shyness slips across to Luna as clear as if it was her own. “They look happy.”

Luna's heart throbs for a moment, love welling up in her. She knows he can feel it, and she's glad for it. Because there are no words to explain how much that simple statement means to her, or to explain how happy she's become since being in Insomnia with Noctis and his friends, her friends too now.

He leans into her more, eyes shining up at her.

“Do you like them?”

The Prince's voice is louder now.

She presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and nods.

“Yes. They'll be lovely in the bouquet.” Luna looks to the florist. “Yes. The bouquet will be these yellow hyacinths and the sylleblossoms.”

There's a moment where the woman seems puzzled, but she recovers quickly and flashes the pair a smile.

“Of course. You have wonderful taste.”

The woman makes notes as the royal couple returns their attention to the tablet.

Noctis is focused, carefully studying each flower. He pauses at a lovely hanging wisteria.

“Hey.” His voice is soft again. “What about these?”

Lunafreya smiles and nods.

“They're beautiful. They'd be perfect for the ends of the rows.” The Princess looks up to the florist. “The wisteria would be lovely hanging on the walls, and the trellis behind the altar.”

“White Wisteria. A beautiful classic backdrop.”

“No.” Before the woman could write any notes Luna interrupted. “Not white. I'd like the purple.”

She looked to Noctis for his opinion.

“Yea. The purple.”

The Prince's agreement is quick and firm, and across the bond Luna feels a moment of confusion but his agreement despite that means the world to her.

The florist pauses, surprise evident on her face this time. But then she nods and makes her notes.

“We have a very lovely purple wisteria right now. I'm sure you'll love it.”

Her cooperation is a blessing.

“I'm sure we will.”

Lunafreya smiles warmly.

Noctis turns his attention back to the tablet, moving slowly through the catalog again. Another pause, this time at roses.

“Should we get...” The Prince frowns a bit, trying to remember something. “What are the flowers called for guys? They go on the chest?”

“A boutonniere.” The Princess smiles and runs a hand through Noctis's hair. “I do believe we should, yes. We should get everyone a flower.”

The raven-haired young man grins up at her.

The florist leans in, trying to hear their conversation.

Luna taps a drop-down menu and selects the category, opening a page sorted for just boutonnieres.

“The guys are easy...” Noctis scrolls through, excitement humming through the bond, sure of what he's looking for.

“These for Gladio.” He pulls up Gladiolus flowers and turns the tablet to show the florist, speaking directly to her this time. “Do these come in blue?”

“They do. We have a few lovely blues in the greenhouse.”

“The brightest blue you can grow.”

“Of course, your highness.”

Noctis returns to the tablet as the woman makes notes.

He hunts again through the flowers.

“These for Iggy.” This time it's lavender.

He shows the florist again, she makes notes, he resumes his search.

“Prom likes these.” Bright yellow daisies, his warmth towards his friends fills the back of Lunafreya's mind and her own affection for the people who have become her friends wells up in her chest.

There's a moment where the florist looks like she might disagree with the choice of daisies, but she decides against it and keeps making her notes.

“And...” Noctis falters now, unsure of how to proceed. “What about your side?”

“Well that's a very good question.” The blond woman pauses. “I suppose I should just ask.”

She pulls her phone from the side table and dials out.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-

“Is everything alright?”

The Glaive's low voice is sharp, it's not often she actually calls him.

“Everything is just fine. I simply needed my answer quickly.”

She laughs softly, endeared by his concern.

“Well shoot then.”

“We're meeting with the florist and need to know what flowers you three like.”

There's a moment of only background bustle on the other end.

“Hey, does anyone know what kind of flowers Crowe likes?”

After another beat of background noise a man calls out something she can't quite make out, then the Glaive responds.

“Snapdragons. I'm a sucker for the classics, roses.” He pauses, there's the sound of a scuffle. “It's Luna. What flowers do you like?”

There's a disgruntled grumble before the Glaive speaks again.

“She says evening primrose. Hey someone moogle that for me I wanna see it.”

A shout of affirmative from the background.

“Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow for the fittings.”

Luna can't help but laugh warmly at the way the Glaives interact with each other.

“See you then.”

The call ends and Luna turns to the tablet.

“So... What'd they say?”

Noct's curiosity rises in the back of Luna's mind.

“We've got a list.” Luna turns to the florist. “Snapdragons, roses, and evening primrose.”

“Someone is a fan of the classics.” The woman smiles. “Your bridesmaids are going to look beautiful.”

Noctis laughs, covering his mouth over the sudden outburst.

Luna giggles.

“I'm sure they'll be flattered to hear it.”

There's a moment where the florist looks like she wants to ask something, but she again decides against it.

“The snapdragons and roses come in a wide array of colors. Do you have any preferences?”

She smiles, pen poised to take her notes.

“What do you think, Noctis?”

Luna looks to the Prince for his input.

“Are there pictures for them in here?”

He holds up the tablet.

“Yes of course. Please take your time.”

The woman smiles and Noctis hurries to find the flowers.

He looks for snapdragons first, scrolling through the colors slowly.

Luna smiles and watches, pointing at the screen when a picture with beautiful deep purple-red blooms comes up.

“What about this one?”

“Yea. Seems like her.” Noctis turns the tablet again. “This color.”

“Oh!” The woman titters excitedly. “They're called 'Black Prince'. A very good choice. I'm sure the young lady will love them.”

Luna smiles and nods.

“Yes I believe she will.”

Noctis looks up the roses next, swiping slowly, frowning a little bit. His focus on this whole task is endearing, and there are no words to describe how happy it makes Luna to have him willing, even excited, to help make the plans for their wedding. She just hopes he can understand through the bond.

“This one?”

The Prince looks to Lunafreya for confirmation.

She studies the rose on the screen, such a deep red that it's almost black.

“Yes. I believe he'll adore it.”

Noctis flips the tablet again to show the florist.

“A beautiful choice! The 'Black Baccara' rose will look gorgeous in the sunlight.”

As she scribbles her notes she counts under her breath.

“So that's four boutonnieres and two corsages...”

“No.” Noctis interrupts this time, a glimmer of irritation running through the bond. “Six boutonnieres.”

She pauses, tilts her head, but smiles and nods, scratching something out and rewriting the note.

“My apologies, your highness.”

They lapse into silence as the florist writes her notes.

Luna runs her hands through the Prince's hair gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pushing soothing calm against the irritation.

“Noctis,” Luna murmurs. “Is there anything else you think we need?”

He swipes a few times, thinking hard.

“I want my flowers to match yours.”

Luna feels a little blush tinge her ears pink and smiles.

“Yellow hibiscus and sylleblossom.”

The florist makes another note.

“It's so nice to meet soulmates so in love.”

The royal couple both blush at that, sharing a shy look at the woman's compliment. The thrum of their affection for each other warming the bond between them in a feedback loop.

“You're too kind, ma'am.”

Luna recovers first and remembers her manners.

“Ah to be young and in love again.” The florist beams. “Will there be anything else?”

Luna looks to Noctis. He shakes his head. She smiles and nods.

“That will be all. Please do not hesitate to contact us if there are any difficulties with our requests.”

The woman stands, bowing tot he royal couple.

“We will. Thank you for choosing Stiefer Floral Arrangements for your wedding.”

Luna bows her head and politely waves the woman away.

Once the door is shut she relaxes against Noctis.

“Thank you.”

She knows he can feel her gratitude through their bond.

“Yea. No problem. That was honestly kind of fun.”

The Prince presses his head into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I believe we have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves.”

Luna yawns just after saying it.

“Oh?” Noct yawns as well, triggered by the princess's yawn. “Sounds like nap time then.”

Lunafreya chuckles and nods.

“After five meetings today, I find I agree with the sentiment.”


End file.
